Switch!
by spiderprincess
Summary: What if Edward was the human and bella was the vampire Isabella Cullen and Edward Swan i'm suck at sumarizing but it's a nice story...i think
1. The Fight

**Prologue **

The phrase _be mine_ didn't seem to come to me. I closed my eyes quickly. I heard cracks of walls crush around me. I never had been so afraid in my life. For a guy this is weird.

**The Fight **

Nothing was the word. How could this happen? New comers in Forks?! Who were they to intrude on us? I perfectly think they don't belong…

My parents are divorced my mom left me with my dad in forks. We both adopted a younger brother when I was eight years old. I knew we were the guy family but how ended doing the chores? Me. my younger brother and I never saw _my_ mother before. Sahak my dad forbid her from seeing us. I lived in a tiny house with four rooms, a bathroom, and three bedrooms. It was an antique Sahak keeps telling me. Fannie my annoying brother always seems to like to destroy the house. –Sigh- can it get any worse.

"Eddy doesn't forget to do your studies." Sahak told me before leaving. I closed my eyes shaking my head back and forth. I continued to cook dinner. I was making weird from the cook books dad bought. The phone rang loudly across the house. I glared at the phone for a second and answered.

"Hello." I said politely into the phone.

"E!! You answered!" My friend Faron screamed through the other speaker.

"Yes it's me."

"Right, who else would answer the phone?"

I continued to cook as Faron kept babbling on. We talked about random subjects ending the conversation I asked him if he was a girl. I guessed I was wrong. The door flew open quickly in the other room.

"Edward!" Fannie ran exited to the room (did I tell I was only 2 months older). Before he could speak, he began to laugh hard. I rolled my eyes.

"You're- Ha ha- wearing…" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yes, I an wearing an apron." I ended. It was embarrassing. Well at least no one saw me wearing this.

"O-key back to normal." he wiped a way a tear from his eye. I growled at him and began to cook again.

an hour later I placed food on the small wooden table preparing to eat. my father walked through the door smelling the food hanging his coat up.

"Nice. Its smells good." Sahak smiled at me. I soon called Fannie down. We ate in silence. I made sure I made food for ten people (for them of course). I slouched in my chair playing with my food. I felt like I couldn't eat. Somehow, I knew my life would change during this week.

"What's wrong kiddo." Father spoke to me between bites.

"Huh?" I looked up dumbfounded.

"You look down today." He asked worriedly.

"Just tired" I assured him.

"You look lighter to day bro, that's not good for you." Fannie joined in smiling at me. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, can I get whiter (kidding I am a tad tan). I chuckled in return.

To night was a long night. I couldn't sleep even though it was a Sunday. I stared at the ceiling fallowing every detail of it. Thinking of the men who built it. Slowly I fell to slumber.

I got up at 6:30 am and got ready for school. After that, I ran down the stairs to cook breakfast. Surprisingly, Fannie was ready and sat at the table with cooked eggs and bacon sitting their waiting to be eaten. I smiled at him. He wanted something. Fannie pulled the chair for me to sit in.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Why would you assume that?" he asked innocently.

I stared at him in disbelief. His blue eyes stared at my green ones. He pouted a little as I sat down. He wore a baggy grey shirt and an unzipped navy rain coat. Wait they're _my_ clothes. I glared up at him.

"You have to under stand." He sat next to me. I looked down at the food and pushed it away discussed fully and looked out side the window. He stood up quickly.

"You can't even accept food I cooked for three hours for you because I was being a kind brother!?" Fannie was furious. My eyes widened. He grabbed from under the table, threw it over, and stormed away. I looked down embarrassed at myself. I got up, got onto my motorbike, and rode quickly to school. This wasn't the first fight we had but this one was…was…was the worst.

I made it to the small parking lot of forks high. No space left I parked my bike on the side walk nest to building one (Ha nice I love numbers!).

Today was boring. The usual traveling between buildings and classes for 8 hours. I packed my hand bag and left. From a distance, I saw Fannie look at me next my car. and I could have sworn he smiled at me


	2. Meat Isabella and Emily

A/n: I know it's been more than a while but here it is R&R

Glaring contest and jealousy

I took my guitar and my notepad that is full songs and unfinished lyrics to songs. I gathered them and stuffed them into my guitar case locking it up leaving it on the stairs. Fannie stumbled down the stairs like an idiot.

He got up quickly "I'm all right! Nobody call the hospital!" I just stared at him confused as he looked at me "what, no 'are you alright?' man your cruel." Fannie looked at me again.

"What do you want?" I asked quickly.

"nothing."

"Tell me!!"

"Never!"

"Talk. Now!"

"Make me!"

"Fine I will!"

Pause.

"Fine I give I give!"

"The bonk on the head did it."

Fannie rubbed his soar head mumbling words in a language I never knew existed. Really Fannie you are weak ha.

"Your ex-seems to like you again but I worn you I know you loved her and all but she is full of you know what!" He smiled at me. Now Emily My ex-girlfriend wants me back. Great now life sucked. I was the dork and she was the head cheerleader. I worked out in the gym and she found me one day just running on the treadmill. I was a dumb-headed freshman who wanted to be part of the popular group. Now I'm got my head twisted on right and dumped that slut and moved on with my life, I think.

"There are some new girls in town and they are H.O.T hot!" Fannie said happily jumping up and down. I mentally rolled my eyes before climbing onto my motorcycle and drove to school. When I got there I saw a whole row of fancy cars. I parked my motorcycle next to a bright red Ferrari. I stared in awe as my jaw dropped to the ground. I heard a chuckle escape from some ones mouth. I looked up to see one of the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. She had the most gorgeous face. Her skin was flawless her eyes as bright as melted gold. Her dark hair shaped her face. The girl's body sat on the cars trunk asking for trouble.

I pulled myself together looking firmly at her. "You are?" I asked. She smiled darkly at me. "I am Isabella Cullen, I'm new you?" She answered. I studied her obviously she's new because once she finds out I'm not so popular around the school Isabella would ditch me. She waited for me to introduce myself but instead of a reply I smirked having one hand n the strap of my guitar case my other in my pocket and walked away from her and her car (I think it is).

"Hey!" Isabella called after me. I kept going not looking back. I had a feeling I would be better off if she didn't know my name. I had to admit she was hot and single or cheating on her boyfriend. I really had no clue who she was and what she wanted. I Edward Swan will not be played games on.

The day went by fast and it was lunchtime and the cafeteria was filled I looked around to see Faron waving madly at me to sit next to him. I sighed and ventured to his table. Faron sat beside Fannie and the football team. I looked around the place and spotted a group of pretty kids (sadly have to admit even the guys). There she was again Isabella Cullen glaring at me. I sighed then looked away.

"What'd ya do to make a fine girl like that to glare at ya?" Fannie asked holding back a laugh. Only reason I was able to sit at this table was because Fannie insisted we did. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Nothing I just didn't tell her my name and I was gawking at her car." I answered. Fannie smiled at me changing the subject (for now). I kept my face turned the other direction. Faron began his babbling about how there is nothing to do here and he has no clothes. (He could be gay sometimes but I swear he's not).

"I mean look at her she is smokin' " I heard Mike Newton say while looking straight at the Cullen Family. Ugh! Why are they so interesting? I mean come on I saw better acting kids then them.

"Ohmigod! She is coming this way!" Mike said. Huh? Who was coming? The table grew quiet even Faron quit his talking. They all were staring in awe above my head. I looked up to see Isabella standing there. I raised a brow at her. She was giving me a I-want-you now look. I gulped unintentionally.

"How may I be of assistance to you ?" I asked hey she opened her mouth to say something but it wasn't her voice that came out it was another. "Hey B****! That's my guy!" Emily said. Fannie glared at her and Faron shook his head disapprovingly. I sighed getting up from my table. I looked into Emily's eyes and glared a long hard glare. Emily smiled at me. No, I was not the helpless boy I used to be.

"What do you need Isabella?" I turned my attention to her. Her face was blank. I studied her waiting for her answer. She smiled devilishly. Now what? God help me. Isabella stepped closer to me.

"Tell me your name?" She whispered. I could feel her hot breathe on my ear. I shivered for how close she was to me. I was turned my head a little to see how close she was and man she was close. Her head was on my shoulder breathing like I was wearing some kind of clone. Her body was swaying a little like listening to a beat that couldn't be heard. I moved away from her. I smiled she still feels the need to know my name. I mean I'm the loser of the school.

Emily walked toward me hoping I got over the whole dump thing. Yeah I was over it but I didn't want to go back to my old self. "Babe." Emily practically whined. I rolled my eyes at her moving away from both girls. Today is just a nightmare for the dorky Edward Swan. Who loves Final Fantasy games, likes to read, and study. I'll wake up soon right? Hope so. I kept walking back to the cafeteria's door.

Fannie moved and stood in front of Emily talking to her to back off. I saw Isabella continued to walk to me. I opened the door f the cafeteria. Hey I could have slept through Chemistry. Yeah that's it! I looked up and there stood Isabella. But, how? I took a step back. She smiled at me. "I'm getting tired of your not-telling-me-your-name game." She said. I stood up straight. "Oh how did you know I'm playing games?" I asked giving her a smile of my own. It was my trademark I had nothing but that to get people to like me.

Her face turned serious. I gulped again man this girl is scary. I kept my smile on my face hoping it would calm her and it did. "I want to know your name?" She asked in a harsh tone that told me to answer but I couldn't find my voice. I kept breathing big breaths. I finally regained my voice "Edward Swan." I answered in a low murmur. She chuckled I felt myself relax. She walked closer to me. "Well Edward you may call my Bella or Izzy." She continued to laugh. I gave a fake laugh. Then I turned and ran for it.

I don't know why I had to run. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. I ran down the hall until BAM! Everything went black….

0

X

O

That's it I was for now I know it been a long time but I kept writing the story and I didn't like the way I wrote so I rewrote it a thousand times. Sorry for the delay XD


End file.
